


Отслуживший свой век

by Odgir



Category: Claymore
Genre: Dark, Gen, Guro, Pre-Canon, original character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odgir/pseuds/Odgir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока что это сингапурские «Зори…».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отслуживший свой век

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с английского, оригинал: [Obsolete](http://claymoreshortstoryproject.tumblr.com/post/57799362714/flash-fiction-friday-obsolete) авторства [Shelter](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/124968/shelter).

Ригальдо впервые видит одну из воинов нового поколения за пределами города. Она заняла позицию в стороне от оживленной дороги, наблюдая за людьми, проходящими через городские ворота. Ригальдо вспоминает, как солнечный луч отскочил от ее доспеха, как свет сгустился на небольшом участке между плечами и шеей. Он чувствует знакомое тянущее ощущение в паху просто от того, что смотрит на нее.

Накануне один из старых товарищей сообщил ему громкую новость: Организация начала делать воинов из девчонок. Официальные доводы: они более покладистые, лучше работают в команде, менее спесивые. Но Ригальдо, разумеется, знает главную причину: они не так легко пробуждаются, предположительно, потому что могут контролировать физическое желание лучше, чем мужчины.

Притаившись и разглядывая молодое сформировавшееся тело, Ригальдо думает, что они и выглядят намного лучше. Ни перекачанных мышц. Ни доспехов с нагрудными пластинами, повторяющими линии мужского торса. Ни грязных привычек, присущих странствующим одиноким мужчинам-наемникам — выпивка, приставания к городским девкам, — кажется, даже горожане более обходительны с новыми воинами Организации.

Но эстетика далеко не главное, понимает Ригальдо. И продолжает наблюдать: она смахивает упавшую на лицо прядь, по теплой щеке растекается румянец. Ригальдо терпеливо ждет, пока девчонка, удовлетворив свое любопытство, не возвращается на дорогу, стройные плечи движутся в такт с шагами, ноги от ягодиц до лодыжек образуют идеально острый треугольник плоти.

— Всех вас заменят, — как-то сказал его куратор. — Парни вроде тебя уже отслужили свой век.

Он решает подойти к беззаботно шагающей клеймор и заговорить. Было бы неплохо свести дружбу с этими новоиспеченными воительницами. Ригальдо останавливается и приветствует девчонку, представляется. Пытается быть джентльменом, пытается почтительно целовать ее руки…

Все занимает секунд десять. Она лежит на обочине, скорчившись в неестественной позе, рассеченная от бедра до виска. Ее рука все еще лежит в его, и прежде, чем отбросить оторванную конечность, Ригальдо целует ее.

Совершенно другие, — заключает он, — такие, хм, слабые.


End file.
